


Stockholm Syndrome Is a Thing Right?

by Kratos10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, But only after doing something hilariously dumb, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Protective Kara Danvers, She gets plenty, Strangers to Lovers, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kratos10/pseuds/Kratos10
Summary: “Gosh Lena I’m so sorry about that. It’s not like I could be like ‘Hey stranger, want to be my fake girlfriend for the evening?’ you know? But after spending some time with you I realized that you’re kind and you probably would have agreed to my crazy idea in a heartbeat.”OrThe way Lena sees it is she has two options, either agree or disagree. Disagreeing could be dangerous. Kara seems like a sweet and innocent love child between a ‘care bear’ and a ‘my little pony’, but clearly she should’ve known better than to judge a book by its cover.Or I'm terrible at summaries but please just read the strangers meet and step into a fake/pretend relationship with an interesting twist.





	Stockholm Syndrome Is a Thing Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God I'm on fire or I just have too much time on my hands
> 
> For people who don't know Stockholm Syndrome basically means that you develop feelings for your kidnapper. 
> 
> English is not my first language so I'd like to apologize in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Let me know what yous think!

“Damn it!” Lena curses before kicking the car with as much force as she could, which obviously didn’t end well for her, seeing as, as soon as her feet connect with the rim of the tire Lena curses yet again, this time accompanied by a cry of pain. At the time Lena had thought that driving out in the middle of nowhere by herself would be such a great idea. The plan had kind of worked seeing as she had completed her business successfully. It’s just on her way back that she was met with a smoking hood and Lena may have experimented a bit in college but she’s fairly certain that her car was not supposed to be _Woke._

Now she was stuck on the side of the road with an aching foot, an empty stomach and a broken down car. With a heavy sigh she looks for her phone but of course there’s no goddamn signal out here in the middle of the nowhere. Now Lena hadn’t been much for mainstream entertainment while growing up in the Luthor household but even she knew that this was the perfect setup for one of those cheesy horror flicks. The kind where smart girls like her often die early on, surely to prevent the rest of the group’s actions from making sense, or else how would the story progress if the rest of the cast didn’t make stupid mistakes.

With a frustrated growl she goes in for another kick but luckily she changes her mind last minute. Instead she chooses to walk around the immediate area trying to get reception on her phone – she’d even settle for one bar. No such luck however so she just sighs and resigns herself to her fate. “Okay, panicking won’t help. Think Lena, think.” She mumbles to herself as she starts pacing around. She could always wait around and hitch hike a ride back to civilization or she could walk miles upon miles. Looking down at her high heels she quickly puts that idea out of her head or she at least pushes it down to the very last resort spot.

Soon enough she’s lost in trying to come up with a plan before night would truly fall and she’d be left alone in the dark. As if answering some nonexistent prayers Lena hears the hum of a motor making their way down towards her. Quickly Lena straightens herself and tries to look as pleasant as possible so as not scare off her potential ticket out of here. Waving her arms around she tries to signal the driver, releasing a breath of relief when the vehicle does come to an end. “Car trouble, stranger?” the woman – very pretty woman – asks with in a near teasing tone. Lena is momentarily stunned by the woman in front of her. The woman had a wide, welcoming smile plastered on her face. These cute glasses were perched atop her nose that covered up shockingly blue eyes. Hair tied back in a ponytail allowing wavy blonde curls to fall off one shoulder so effortlessly. Lena has to swallow a few times because God she’s too gay for this.

“Uh – I, yes, car trouble,” Lena’s cheeks warm up in embarrassment. Usually she’s the one who does all the flustering, whether it was her no nonsense tone or even an impeccable eyebrow raise, people always stumbled on their words around her. Now look at her. All it takes it some cute, dorky looking blonde to make her look like a bumbling fool.

The stranger gets out of the car and walks over to her still smoking, but slightly less so, car, “Now I’m no mechanic but that can’t be too good. I don’t have anything with me so I can’t take a proper look at it, sorry.” The blonde looks so apologetic, almost like a kicked puppy who is blaming themselves and it has Lena’s heart melting a little.

“It’s quite alright. I was actually wondering if you could perhaps give me a ride back to the nearest town.” Lena’s hopeful eyes meet the blonde’s wide ones.

“Oh, of course I will! I was about to offer it to you anyway, please hop on in!” The blonde smiles this radiant smile at Lena causing her heart rate to pick up slightly. The moment is made stranger though when the blonde tilts her head sideways like a confused puppy.

“Thank you so much,” Lena settles for instead.

\--

“Honestly, I can’t thank you enough.” Lena can’t help but say once they’re on their way.

“Seriously, it’s fine. I’m Kara by the way,” Kara glances at her briefly with a polite smile.

“Lena, so what brings you around these parts?” Lena asks conversationally.

“I’m headed towards Midvale for a family get-together. It’s going to be so much fun! All my friends and family will be there.” Kara explains enthusiastically. Lena hasn’t known Kara for very long but she can tell that Kara is probably the life of the party and always excited for anything. It’s quite an enviable quality to Lena, seeing as she’s the complete opposite of the excited blonde. She only knows how to command a room, not glide through it effortlessly while making small talk. “What about you? What brings you round these parts?”

“Sound like fun. Sadly nothing as fun as that will be waiting for me once I get home. I was just headed home and then my car broke down.” Lena hadn’t meant to let slip that she was alone and more embarrassingly lonely, but her mind had subconsciously supplied the truth because on some level she wishes she had what Kara has.

“You have no one waiting for you at home?” At the shake of Lena’s head Kara glances at her almost disbelievingly, “That’s so strange! I thought that someone as pretty as you would have a boyfriend or girlfriend waiting for them.” Lena notes the addition of girlfriend. Usually when people ask her about relationships they leave out the non-hetero option and it often frustrates Lena to no end. She also wills her whole body not to blush at Kara’s nonchalant comment about how she’s pretty. “Not even a pet?” Lena laughs at that.

“With my busy life it’s kind of difficult to maintain a relationship, let alone have a pet.”

“Well pets are often better than most human beings anyway,” Kara quips back with a chuckle. “So really, you’ve got no one?” Kara asks suddenly nervous.

Lena frowns at the sudden shift in mood but smiles nonetheless, “Yes, why is that so hard to believe?” she asks with a chuckle. Kara looks at her then almost like she was about to throw up and it makes Lena panic. The blonde wasn’t even looking at the road ahead of her anymore but somehow still driving near perfectly. “Kara… everything okay?” she asks carefully, willing her pounding heart to settle down.

“I’m so sorry about this Lena…” Lena is about to ask what Kara means but before she even realizes her world blacks out.

\--

The first thing Lena notices when she gains consciousness is her throbbing headache. Hissing she realizes that she’s been hit on the head. Then she notices the darkness which can only mean that she’s been black bagged. That however is the least of her problems seeing as her hands and mouth are currently tied. _Stay calm Lena._ Taking a few deep breaths in and out she tries to go over her options which were severely limited at the moment. Suddenly the bag on her head is lifted and she has to squeeze her eyes shut at the sudden brightness. Her headache intensifies even further. It’s a warm sunny evening, the sun was a short hour or two away from setting, but it was still a bit too bright for her.

Once she feels grounded enough she dares to open her eyes only to be confronted by a sheepish looking Kara. _What the fuck?_ Oh, that’s right. Kara apologizing is the last thing she remembers. At the time she hadn’t known what for but now well, it looks like she was apologizing for kidnapping her. If her mouth wasn’t gagged she’d let out a humorless chuckle, “Okay first things first, I’m so sorry for hitting you so hard.” _Oh she’s sorry for hitting me hard, not for hitting me in the first place._ Lena raises her eyebrow and feels victorious when Kara audibly gulps a few times, “Also I’m about to remove your gag. There’s no one around us for miles so yelling won’t help. Golly that sounds so murder-y,” _What sort of kidnapper says golly?!_ “You can yell all you want it’s just that no one would hear you.” Kara’s eyes widen at that, “Gosh that sounds even worse!” _I totally let myself get kidnapped by someone who says gosh, didn’t I?_ “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself,” _As if you haven’t hurt me already?!_

Lena attempts to speak but it only comes out as a few muffled grunts, _‘Get to the point already,”_ she wants to say.

“Oh, sorry, let me get that for you!” Kara exclaims enthusiastically. _At least someone’s enjoying this kidnapping._

As soon as she feels the gag loosen Lena yells at the top of her lung, “HELLLPPPPP!!!” She notices Kara wince a little but the blonde makes no attempts to silence her or tell her off or laugh maniacally like all the bad guys are supposed to at this point of the movie. “No one’s around is there?” the rhetorical question is directed mostly at herself as her shoulders hunch over in defeat.

“I told you so…” Kara nods happily at Lena. “Look Lena it wasn’t my intention to…”

“Kidnap me?” Lena supplies helpfully, albeit a little tersely.

“No!” Kara exclaims scrambling to find better words, “I didn’t mean to hold you captive against your will!” she seems to settle on.

Lena’s expression can only be described as, _really? That’s the very definition of kidnapping someone!_ But she refrains from saying anything, just enjoying the way Kara recoils at the frosty glare she levels her way. “Okay yeah that sounds bad, but I did it for a good cause, I promise!” Kara tries to justify her actions, but really how could one justify kidnapping?

“And pray tell, what is the reason? because I am absolutely dying to hear this story.” Lena drawls sarcastically.

Kara however seems to take it for genuine interest judging by the giddy smile plastered on her face, “Okay so look. I usually don’t go home ever, but my adoptive mother wanted me and my sister to come home because she’s sick and she said she wants us to bring our significant others so that she can live the remainder of her life happily knowing that her daughters are happy. My sister has a fiancé but I am not currently in a relationship.”

“I wonder why?” Lena quips, tone dripping with sarcasm, “I’d imagine the OkKidnapper app hasn’t found you a match yet?”

“Haha, funny,” Kara shakes her head in disapproval at Lena but continues her rant anyway, “As I was saying…” at this part she looks pointedly at Lena, “I’m not currently in a relationship, but I didn’t want to let my mother down so I told her that I was in a relationship. She was positively giddy at the news and I really tried looking for someone, anyone really, but most of my friends are either in relationships or don’t exactly swing in my direction. I had given up hope and was prepared to go over and disappoint my mother, but then I met you!” Kara ends on a bright note.

“And naturally your first instinct was, ‘Hey look a stranger, let me whack her on the head and take her hostage.’ Well done,” Lena’s on a roll and she feels quite proud of her comebacks.

“Lena…” Kara sighs as her shoulders hunch over dejectedly, “I know I shouldn’t have done any of that and I’m really sorry, but I could really use your help. In exchange I can only offer you the company of my family, friends and a warm meal. You said so yourself that you have no one to go back to and judging by the way your tummy’s been grumbling this entire time you must be famished.” Kara looks at her pleadingly, “Also in need of a shower,” she adds almost as an afterthought. The blonde is quick to apologize and raise her hands in a placating manner at Lena’s glare.

The way Lena sees it is she has two options, either agree or disagree. Disagreeing could be dangerous. Kara seems like a sweet and innocent love child between a ‘care bear’ and a ‘my little pony’, but clearly she should’ve known better than to judge a book by its cover. Who knows what Kara might do to her in her anger? Agreeing with Kara’s crazy scheme could be equally as dangerous. What kind of family members and friends must keep company of a kidnapper? But she’s currently tied up and wouldn’t be able to do much either way. Her best bet would be to go along with Kara’s plan and discreetly try to contact the police.

With her mind made up she tries goad Kara into a conversation as to not raise too many suspicions, “And what kind of guarantee will you give me that I’ll leave by the end of the night unscathed?” She raises a valid point.

“Gosh Lena I would never hurt you!” Kara gasps out, horrified.

“Really, because getting conked on the head doesn’t seem like gentle treatment to me.” _Calm down Lena. It’s best not to anger her._ At least Kara has the decency to look ashamed.

“Fair point, but honestly Lena, I really did panic. I promise I won’t hurt you anymore, scouts honor!”

“You were in the eagle scouts?” Lena asks off topic, intrigued.

“What, no? I always saw those in the movies and thought it was sort of cool.” Lena rolls her eyes at the answer. “Look I won’t even take away your phone or anything. Just spend one evening with my family and friends and that’s it. And if you still believe me to be dangerous then… then you can call the police.” Kara adds with a worried frown but determined to show Lena that she meant what she said anyway.

“Fine,” Lena sighs.

“Oh my God Lena I promise you won’t regret it!!!” Kara grabs ahold of her tied down form and squeezes her into a bone crushing hug. Lena’s much too busy trying to survive than to question how the blonde could possibly be strong enough to lift her so easily.

“Can’t breathe…” she wheezes out. Kara lets go with a quick apology and gets to untying her. Running away flashes through her mind but it’s gone just as quickly because Kara has a car and even if she tries to run off road she was wearing heels, so it would be impractical. Plus the blonde seems fit, not that she was looking or something.

\--

The car ride to Kara’s childhood home is spent going over their story. How they met, what their likes and dislikes are and everything else a couple should know about one another. Lena wants to snort in laughter at the situation because none of this is permanent. How they met? Well ma’am your daughter socked me and tied me up and threatened me to date her, but she keeps her snarky comments to herself.

Soon enough they pull up to a modestly sized home. _Huh, crime does pay it seems and from the looks of it business is booming._ “Look Lena, I can’t tell you how grateful I am to you for agreeing to do this for me. My mother means a lot to me and I want her to be happy at all times.” Lena feels the sincerity pouring from Kara in waves but she honestly doesn’t want to think about any of this. ‘Stockholm Syndrome’ is a thing after all and the moment she gives in to those blue puppy dog eyes or that sweet and gentle smile is the moment where it could all crumble.

With a smile she hopes is reassuring she touches Kara’s hand over the console, “I think it’s really sweet what you’re trying to do for your mother. I had just hoped that you would’ve gone about the whole thing differently. At least then I wouldn’t have to suffer through a splitting headache.” She tries to joke but Kara worries her lip and looks guiltier.

“Gosh Lena I’m so sorry about that. It’s not like I could be like ‘Hey stranger, want to be my fake girlfriend for the evening?’ you know? But after spending some time with you I realized that you’re so very kind and beautiful and you probably would have agreed to my crazy idea in a heartbeat.” Kara smiles at her reassuringly.

Lena tries not to let the compliments affect her so much, but damn it all Kara is too adorable for her own good. With a smile she asks, “Let’s go in shall we?” It’s almost crunch time. As soon as she walks through that door she’ll have to come up with a feasible plan of escape.

\--

The first thing she notices is that Kara is loved. Everyone runs up all the way into the driveway to hug her and ask her so many questions. It sends a stab of longing through Lena’s heart. Her familial situation wasn’t exactly as… warm as Kara’s seemed. Lena could feel the love from a mile away and she almost felt like a stranger intruding on this special moment, which she kind of was, but then the older blonde woman sets her sights on Lena and it warms her heart for unknown reasons. Lena is quickly swept up in a warm hug, with just the perfect amount of squeeze. This was hands down the best hug Lena had ever been a participant of, or really the only hug she even remembers getting. Kara’s bone-crushing, life threatening hug doesn’t count.

Even the older woman’s smile is warm as she regards her for a minute, “Kara you never told me your girlfriend was this beautiful!” the older woman’s words have both Kara and Lena blushing.

“Ah, mom, this is Lena, uh…” Lena had forgot to mention her last name and shit, not even two minutes in and they’re already messing up, “Uh my girlfriend…” Kara saves just in time before staring pointedly at Lena to supply the rest.

“The names’ Luthor, Lena Luthor,” From the corner of her eyes she notices Kara’s jaw drop, most likely in awe. Not like she can blame her really. Kara must not have thought that she’d land a billionaire in the ‘kidnap a stranger roulette’.

“Well I’ll be damned.” The tall short haired woman speaks up from beside the older woman, “Lena Luthor in the flesh. I’m Alex Danvers, that idiot’s sister.” Alex vaguely gestures in Kara’s way. “Welcome to the Danvers home. Let’s get inside and meet the rest.” Alex doesn’t hug Lena but she does nod politely and Lena feels a little more at ease. Usually her last name isn’t so well received amongst people, but Kara’s family seems welcoming. Maybe she’ll hang around for a little bit before trying to make her great escape.

“Wow, Lena…” Kara whispers still in awe. “You totally did the James Bond thing! The name’s Bond, James Bond.” Kara’s entire face scrunches up in an exaggerated serious expression and Lena has to laugh out loud at it. “What? You were really cool.” Kara too smiles when she sees Lena laughing.

“No it’s just… _that’s_ what you decided to focus on?” Lena asks in disbelief as she wipes away a tear. No one had ever managed to make her laugh this hard before. It wasn’t even a joke. It was just Kara being an oblivious dork.

“Hey! The James Bond movies are good!” Kara defends.

“Okay I got it, now let’s go inside. I’m freezing my butt off here.” Lena remarks as her steps quicken.

“Oh no, that would be sad. You have a nice butt,” Kara grins at Lena before running up to open the door for Lena.

Lena’s momentarily stunned by Kara’s ability to effortlessly switch from dork to smooth to dork again and it has her at a loss for words, so she opts for smiling gently at Kara and walking inside.

\--

Once she’s settled in she gets introduced to a bunch of people ranging from all sorts of backgrounds and occupations. There’s the IT guy Winn, whose fun to talk to about gadgets. He even gasps and sorta maybe faints when he sees her walk through the door. Then there’s Brainy, she still doesn’t know his full name and no one is telling her and she’s too polite to ask, what if it’s a sore topic? He’s a bit strange but she feels a sort of deeper lying bond with the strange little man, like he could understand her inner workings a lot better than most people do. There’s his girlfriend or maybe not girlfriend? It’s hard to tell for Lena, because they seem to be dancing around one another but seem the closest. Nia was her name and Lena had found herself enraptured by Nia’s tale about coming out as Trans. It was incredibly brave of her to come out in a world filled with racist, homophobic and sexist idiots who only try to undermine others at every step of the way. She was happy to hear that the Danvers and their extend friend circle had accepted her entirely.

There was the detective Maggie who seemed like the mischievous type and Lena would have to be wary of her in particular. Her Luthor senses were tingling so to speak. Still the dimpled smile on the half-sized woman seemed innocent enough but then again they were Kara’s friends and Kara wasn’t as innocent as she had previously thought so… then there was Alexandra. She seemed like the typical protective older sister. In fact she had cornered Lena when she had tried to sneak off with her phone, “Listen Luthor.” She had started and Lena had to work hard not to let the wince show on her face. “I don’t know what your intentions are with my sister but if you harm even one hair on her I will come for you. Your money and name won’t be able to protect you.”

“I have no intentions of hurting Kara…” she had said and it was true she realized. She wouldn’t even call the police. She would just contact one of her drivers or her secretary to send a car for her to come pick her up. Lena and Kara would go their separate ways and that would be the end of this little charade, though the thought upset her suddenly.

Alex stares at her for a good two minutes and Lena begins to squirm under her intense gaze and here Lena thought she was commanding. “Good,” Alex nods finally and then grins widely, “Welcome to the family, Luthor.”

\--

Eliza was a different story entirely. The woman was so kind and gentle at all times. She kind of reminded Lena of her own biological mother, at least the parts she could remember and it filled her heart with such warmth, “Lena dear, come help me with these would you?” Eliza asks her with a warm smile, pulling her into the kitchen. Kara had looked at her in slight panic and she was about to complain but Eliza was quick to reassure her, “Don’t worry Kara, I’ll return her in one piece.” She jabs good naturedly.

“So what do you think of Kara so far?” Eliza asks as she and Lena get to work.

“Uh – she’s… good, very kind. I like her.” She settles for lamely.

“Come on Lena, from the bottom of your heart what do you think of her?” Eliza prods.

Lena takes a moment to think it over. Kara was cute and she was physically attracted to her that much was certain but then Kara had bowled her over and practically kidnapped her. Then again Kara had been nothing but kind to her and had even given Lena an out and told her that she could contact the police after they were done. Kara was funny in her own way, mostly unintentionally and maybe it’s the Stockholm syndrome talking here but under different circumstances she would’ve loved to take Kara out on a real date and get to know her properly instead of a crash course crammed in an hour. “I really like her and I can’t wait to see where this will take us,” Lena says simply.

Eliza’s grin widens at Lena’s words, “Good! Maybe once you’re home you can maybe let her take you out for real sometime. Kara’s a good hearted child and I’m sure she thought she meant well, but she can be a bit of an idiot at times.” Eliza hums knowingly before going back to work.

Lena’s jaw hangs loose as she stares at Eliza, “Wait, so you knew?”

“Oh honey of course I know. Kara hasn’t mentioned you even once in all the months we’ve spoken and here you are popping up all of a sudden. Kara seems to like you for what it’s worth and when Kara likes something or someone, trust me, the whole world will know.” Eliza chuckles and shakes her head fondly at the thought of Kara. “And you two haven’t exactly been all that ‘couple-y’ ever since arriving here, so yes Lena I knew and I’m fairly certain Alex knows too, she is a very perceptive child. So how did Kara ask you?”

Lena laughs in relief almost, “Oh well she knocked me out cold and abducted me.”

“Oh dear,” Eliza gasps, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Lena. After dinner I’ll take a look at your head and see if she hasn’t caused you any underlying injuries.” Eliza offers.

“It’s fine really. She’s already apologized enough to last me a few decades.” Lena laughs and suddenly it feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Being here in a warm home, surrounded by kind people, without the guilt of all these lies hanging above her head, it’s truly the best thing Lena has ever experienced. And she would like nothing more than to continue experiencing this. “So I take it you approve of me asking your daughter out on a date?”

“Please, God knows she needs someone as level headed as you if kidnapping people on the side of the road is her idea of asking someone for a favor. I’d hate to imagine what her marriage proposal would look like.” Eliza throws her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Lena laughs and again she hasn’t laughed this freely in ages and she forgot how good it felt. “This is all very strange. Here I am talking to the mother of my fake girlfriend who’s encouraging me to date her daughter for real.”

“You obviously don’t have to Lena. I just think that you two would make a great couple and you seem to like one another, so you owe it to yourself to explore this, no matter what happens at the end of the day.” Eliza turns to Lena with a serious look on her face, “But don’t do this if it feels wrong and for what it’s worth, now that we’ve all met you, we’d accept you into our family, regardless of if you and Kara end up together or not. You’re now one of us, Lena.”

Lena nearly chokes up from all the emotions bubbling up from inside her. _Family…_ she’s part of a family that actually wants her. Her entire life she has spent craving for affection without much success and then she met Kara and her life changed in a matter of a few hours. Lena can feel the tears flowing down her face. Eliza pulls her into a hug, “Oh sweet girl, it’s okay, we’ve got you. You’re always welcome here, with or without Kara, know that.” Lena nods weakly and if she were in any sort of state to think she’d berate herself for crying and showing weakness, but being around this much warmth and affection makes her feel like they wouldn’t even care if she fell apart right here and now. They’d just gather together and hold on tighter.

\--

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asks for the nth time.

“Yes Kara, I’m fine I promise,” Lena sighs in exasperation.

“You look like you’ve been crying though,” Kara frowns as she points it out.

“These are happy tears, I promise,” Lena smiles at the genuine concern in Kara’s eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“YES Kara, now eat!”

\--

They all say their goodbyes and promise to visit one another soon. Eliza hugs her one last time and Lena’s not ashamed to admit that she held on a little longer than was necessary. Alex nods at her and smiles widely before reminding her to keep her promise. The rest of the gang says their goodbyes with high fives and hugs. They all promise to hang out together once everyone’s back in National City and Lena thinks that she just might keep these people in her life after all.

“So did you enjoy the evening?” Kara asks nervously once they’re on the road.

After their goodbyes Lena had just hopped in and not said a word to Kara, intent on making the blonde squirm. From the looks of it, it was working perfectly well. She merely hums non-committedly.

Kara sighs, “I owe a big one Lena. Seriously anything, ask for anything and I’ll give it to you.”

Lena looks at Kara then. Kara looks back as well and smiles so softly at her it has Lena’s heart racing once again and just like earlier Kara tilts her head sideways in slight confusion, “You do owe me.”

“Anything, Lena, I promise.” Kara looks at Lena hopefully.

Lena swallows her nervousness down before just going for it, “You owe me a proper date, because the beginnings of this first one left a lot to be desired.” Lena settles for as she lifts her eyebrow at Kara.

Kara looks momentarily stunned, completely out of it, “Wait, are you for real right now? You want to go on a date with me?!” Kara damn near squeals in excitement, “But why? I thought you hated me!”

“Well I figured if all our dates would be as exciting as this first one the rest of our lives would never get boring.” Lena quips. “And your family and friends are a nice bonus.”

Kara smiles at her bashfully before focusing back on the road, the smile never leaving her face, “I can’t believe it. I kind of wanted to ask you out but then I got worried that you wouldn’t want to since I you know…”

“Kidnapped me?” supplies helpfully.

“No! I only held you captive against your will!” Kara chuckles.

Lena just rolls her eyes but laughs along, “So what should I expect for the second date? An assassination attempt?”

Kara just turns to look at her with a smirk, “I guess you’ll have to wait and see, Miss Luthor.”

Oh boy, Lena doesn’t think she’ll ever be ready for whatever Kara has in store for her, but nevertheless Lena’s all in for this wild ride.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr or Twitter @FixYoShiz, I promise I'm chill.


End file.
